Axel's Wish
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: The night that the Camp Star campers switched over, Axel made a wish. To beat Brown Cesario. When he wakes up, he learns that that's exactly what he's going to do. From now on. Unfortunately for him, Mitchie also made a wish. And she remembers everything. Can Mitchie get back the life she used to lead? Or will she be forced to live in Axel's little world... Forever?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE-

Axel Turner had never been more furious in his entire life. Clutched in his hand was a crinkled Camp Rock brochure that looked like it had been stomped on. His blazing eyes flickered from the brochure to the actual camp itself. He could see the bright light of a campfire, which he promptly scoffed at. He also could see a bunch of shiny silver canoes, which were parked by the lake. His scowl deepened as he saw the "Camp Star" that was written on each of them.

"I just don't understand it." He grumbled, trying to suppress the anger that was bubbling up inside of him. "It wasn't supposed to play out like this. He lost. That should've been the end of it!" He spat. "So, why are MY campers over there? HIS campers should be the ones switching! Not MINE!" He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down, before peering over his shoulder at his now abandoned camp. "Dana!" He called. At least he knew his daughter would never leave him.

Surprisingly, there was no response. Frowning, he began walking towards her cabin. "Dana!" He reached the door and she still hadn't replied. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Knocking on the door, he tried one last time. "Dana!"

Once again, nothing. His hand grasped the doorknob. He hesitated before flinging the door open. Slowly, his eyes widened as he took it in. The cabin was empty. There was no sign of her anywhere. He heard noise from outside but not a sound was coming from inside the small air-conditioned building. He took a few steps back. It couldn't be. Not her too. Even his own daughter had chosen Brown over him.

His rage was too much to hold in. He stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he left, he realized what it was he had been hearing. Joyous singing reached his ears, causing his blood to boil. Pure hatred coursed through his veins as he looked towards the sound and saw the accursed camp. Of course. It wasn't enough for Brown to see to it that he was betrayed by his own campers. Oh no. He had to make sure that those same campers celebrate his downfall.

"He's going to pay for this..." Axel growled, his mind flashing to his daughter, who was no doubt singing as well. "He's going to regret it." He kicked the dirt in frustration. "It's just not fair!" He complained, sounding like a whiny little kid. "Even when he loses, he still wins! Why am I the one that always suffers the defeat?"

A bright light went streaking across the sky overhead and Axel could hear someone shout, "Look! A shooting star!" Which was followed by: "What do you wish for?"

He blocked out the jumble of responses from the other blissful campers. He didn't want to hear their happy little screams. "Do you know what I wish for?" He asked himself, not caring if he sounded crazy. "I wish that for once in his life, Brown would lose. That I would be the one that emerges victorious. That everyone would be rushing to be on my side, not his." He glanced up, just in time to see the shooting star go zooming out of view. Sighing, he stared at the dark night sky. "I just want to be better than Brown Cesario."  
Completely unaware of what was happening across the lake, Mitchie Torres snuggled up to her boyfriend. As the song they had been singing came to a conclusion, he grinned down at her. Her heart skipped a beat. He was so perfect. From his fluffy black hair to his deep brown eyes, he was just her type. Though the truth was, she had never met someone as complex as he was. When she first met him, he had seemed like a jerk. But after digging a little deeper, she found that he was the nicest guy you could ask for. And considerate too!

She smiled affectionately up at him, grateful that he was hers. Their eyes made contact and she felt a shiver go down her spine. It was like he could see into her heart. He reached down and absentmindedly took her hand, never breaking the gaze they were sharing. Unfortunately, their sweet moment was short-lived. Ella's high-pitched squeal pierced through the now still evening air, causing Mitchie to cringe.

"Look! A shooting star!" The girl yelled. Shane let go of her hand and turned away from her so he could stare at the comet that was rocketing across the inky night sky. Mitchie bit back a sigh. There goes that. Reluctantly, she sat up to as well. "What do you wish for?"

Ella looked at Mitchie curiously. Mitchie saw how genuine her smile was and knew she couldn't be mad at the fashionista for interrupting her moment with Shane. There were murmurs as everyone began discussing their wish. Shane gazed at his girlfriend, a slight smile on his face. He was clearly interested. After all, he had said multiple times that he wanted to get to know her better. Wasn't this the perfect opportunity?

She thought for a second, wanting to give a good answer. "I wish... To remember tonight forever."

He beamed. "That's a great wish." His hand found hers again. As he gave it a gentle squeeze, she stared into his eyes. To be honest, she didn't know why she had made that particular wish. Shane may have thought it was great, but she found that it was sort of lame. Not to mention cheesy. Remembering something? Really, Mitchie? That's what she had her memory for, right? But it was spur of the moment, and for some reason, she had felt like that was what she needed most. She felt like there was an important reason to ensure that she just couldn't forget. Shaking away the thought of things she couldn't yet understand, she decided she would just enjoy the night. There was nothing to worry about. Everything would be fine. After all, she had just had her happily ever after. Camp Rock had been saved, all the Camp Star campers had switched, and she and Shane were together. Everything was absolutely perfect. She should have known that if something seems too good to be true... It usually is.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE-

**A/N: Okay, here it is. This one's a lot longer. Please review and tell me what you think, and who your favorite character is!**

Axel's eyes opened suddenly, which startled him. He had no recollection of going to sleep. As he glanced around, his eyes widened. This was not his cabin. In fact, he wasn't familiar with the place at all. The bedroom was truly enormous, with furniture that all looked very expensive. It was true, he was rich, but this place was beyond even his budget.

"Dad, are you awake?"

He sat up, surprised to see his daughter standing by the door, her arms crossed and a faint smile on her face. "Dana? I thought you would be at Camp Rock with the others." He tried to keep his voice from shaking with anger.

She frowned, concern written all over her face. Slowly, she walked over to him, and studied his face. "Camp Rock?" She ran a hand through her long dark hair. "Dad, are you okay? You know that Camp Rock doesn't exist anymore. And even if it did, why would I be there?" She asked, clearly confused.

Axel blinked a few times, trying to check to make sure he hadn't heard wrong. "What do you mean 'doesn't exist anymore'?" He furrowed his eyebrows, needing an explanation.

"Well, you know." She shrugged. It was clear from her expression that she didn't like talking about this. "They had to shut it down after they lost. That was part of the agreement they signed."

None of this was sounding familiar to him, though by the look on Dana's face, it was supposed to. He just nodded, unsure of what to say. His head was spinning.

"Anyways, I came up to tell you that Connect Three are ready to talk as soon as you are. They just got here from the Tyler-Williams estate." She explained.

"Connect Three?" He said, not bothering to hide his disgust. "Why on Earth would they want to talk to me?"

She chuckled. "Because you're their boss? Dad, you sure you're okay?"

"Their boss?"

"Dad." She gave him a look. "Yes, you're their boss! You own Star Records, which is the label you signed them to."

His head was starting to hurt. This was a lot to take in. "I'm sorry, Dana." He apologized. "I just have a headache and I suppose it's causing me to be a little forgetful."

"It's okay, dad." She smiled. "Take all the time you need to get ready. After all, you're the boss. They can't really complain." She shrugged. "Oh, and by the way. TJ Tyler is hoping to meet with you. She's dying to get her daughter and stepson signed."

"TJ Tyler? Does she work for me too?" He asked incredulously.

She laughed. "Of course."

She glanced at the door and Axel heard a familiar voice yell, "Dana, can I have a little assistance?"

"Coming!" She shouted back. Then turning to her dad, she beamed. "I'll see you later. Love you!"

He watched as she exited the room. "Love you too..."He had wanted to ask who the person that had just called for her was. He knew that voice, he just couldn't place it...He waited for her to close the door behind her before getting dressed. He opened his wardrobe to see it was full of expensive suits. Glancing down, he realized he was wearing what appeared to be silk pajamas. Whatever they were, they were also very expensive looking. He turned back to the suits, grabbed one and got dressed, still trying to process what Dana had been saying.

"Camp Rock shut down... Connect Three works for me... TJ Tyler works for me..." He repeated that over and over, and by about the twentieth time, he was starting to believe it. It just seemed so strange. Heading downstairs, he saw Dana standing by the doorway to another large room.

She spotted him and grinned. "Hey dad. They're in here."

He slowly followed her and was shocked to see a very professional looking conference room. Seated at the table were the three boys that Axel had always despised. But he pushed aside the hatred and took a seat, doing his best to smile at the three brothers.

"Hello boys."

"Hello sir." They said in unison.

He tried not to look stunned. She hadn't been kidding. Connect Three was actually working for him. He was actually their boss. "So what was it you wanted to discuss with me?" He hoped he sounded professional instead of smug. He didn't want to let on that he wasn't used to this.

They exchanged looks before the one in the middle, Shane, began talking. "We were hoping, sir, that you would be kind enough to let us take tomorrow off? We know we have a lot of work to be done on the new album, but we haven't had a day off since we started working here, and it's Jason's birthday..."

Axel couldn't help but smirk. He never thought he'd see the day when Shane Gray was kissing up to him. Nate and Jason looked at the floor nervously. He could tell from the amount of hesitance they were showing that he was a very tough boss. Probably not one to say yes to something like this.

"What do you think, Dana?" He asked the patiently waiting girl.

She cleared her throat, preparing to give her opinion. It was clear that he asked her for it a lot, because she didn't seem caught off guard. "Well, they do have the album coming up, and there was Shane's little tantrum last week..."

"Tantrum?"

Shane's face turned bright red and he quickly turned his gaze to the ground as well. Nate glanced up briefly to shoot him a piercing glare.

"You know, the incident last Monday. When he threw a fit saying he hated the music you were making him play, and if it weren't for the contract you had all the Camp Rockers sign, he wouldn't be here." She clarified.

Axel raised his eyebrows at the embarrassed boy. "Oh, that's right. I think after taking that into consideration..." He decided to torture Shane a little bit. "I'll give them the day off. But just Nate and Jason."

Shane's chin dropped as his brothers looked up in amazement. "Are you serious, sir?" Nate questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. My decision is final."

Shane's mouth was still gaping open. "Please, sir." He finally said, regaining his ability to speak. "Couldn't I do something to make you consider letting me off too?"

Axel's smirk grew. He knew he was going to say that. He had planned it. "I don't know, Shane." He let out an exaggerated sigh. He had Shane right where he wanted him, the naive boy just didn't know it.

"Please, sir!" He begged. "I'll do anything."

He pretended to think about it before looking at him critically. "Anything?"

Shane nodded. "Yes."

"I tell you what, Shane. If you promise not to complain about my policies or EVER mention Camp Rock again, I will let you off." He paused. "But if you break our little agreement..." He added, causing Shane's eager smile to slide off of his face. "I will be changing this band's name to Connect Two."

Shane gulped. "Yes, sir."

Axel nodded. "Good. Now that we have come to terms, you all have the day off tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it."

They all quickly nodded before beginning a chorus of "Thank you, sir".

"And I'm sorry for my little fit last week. That was uncalled for. It will not happen again." Shane stated humbly.

Axel crossed his arms. "Oh, I know it won't."

The boy gulped before shuffling out of the room with his brothers.

"You handled that pretty well, dad. I was a little surprised you let them off, though."

He turned to his daughter. "It's easier to get your way if you make them think they're getting their way." Something occurred to him, narrowing his eyes, he studied Dana carefully. "Are you still dating Nathan?"

Her eyes shot open. "No! Dad, I never dated Nate! I never dated any of them! I know you have that 'no dating my clients' rule. Maybe you're thinking about Tess. She's dating Shane."

"What about that Mitchie girl?"

She looked confused. "Mitchie...? Wait, you mean your private chef's daughter?"

"My..." He couldn't help but let a huge grin cross his face at that one. His biggest annoyance had been turned into a benign little girl whose mommy worked for him. How perfect.

"Anyways, dad. I think Miss Tyler and Mr. Williams were hoping to talk to you."

"Ah, Luke and Tess." He nodded, understanding. "They want on the label?"

She giggled. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Apparently." He rubbed his chin. This was all so amazing, but at the same time, very stressful. He could barely believe it, even with all the evidence he'd seen. "Dana, I think I'll go on a walk first. I need some fresh air."

She nodded. "Okay. They can wait."

"Excellent. I'll be back in an hour or so."

He left the house and began walking. After about ten minutes, he reached the town square. He lived right on the outskirts of town, on top of a hill. His house was so large it needed its own mountain. It wasn't even really a house. It was a mansion.

He moved through the streets, taking his time. He made sure to take in every detail. Soon, he began to notice children. They were all sitting on their porches, looking bummed. Every time one of them saw him, the kid would gasp then start rambling before running inside in fear.

This went on for a while before he started to wonder if the kids were the former Camp Rockers. His suspicions were confirmed when he reached a porch with four children all sitting on it, conversing quietly. They noticed him, but instead of moving, they stood up and crossed their arms. He recognized one of them as Caitlyn Gellar. She was very loud and annoying.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted rudely.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think you should be talking to me like that?"

She narrowed her blue eyes. "Why wouldn't I? You've already taken everything I ever cared about! You took Camp Rock, and you took my music. What else can you take from me?"

"Your music?"

She sneered at him. "That's rich. Act like you don't know what you did. You had us sign that stupid contract. We could either come over and work for you, or we had to give up music completely."

"So why not work for me?" He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly.

"Because I'm not willing to sell my soul." Caitlyn spat.

There was one other girl standing there. She gasped and pulled Caitlyn back. "Caitlyn, stop!"

"Why Lola?" She turned to scowl at her desperate friend. "Why should I stop? When did HE stop? When did HE show mercy? When did HE think twice before taking away everything I loved?" By the time she finished, she was screaming.

Axel wasn't scared of the firecracker of a girl in front of him. He just fixed her with a gloating smile. "My, aren't you a feisty one."

Caitlyn let out a growl before attempting to lunge at the unconcerned Axel. Lola barely managed to seize the back of her shirt. The two boys that had been watching from the side darted over and also took hold of her.

"Lola! Sander! Barron! LET ME AT HIM!"

They shook their heads rapidly, refusing to release the furious former Camp Rocker.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT IT ALL, AXEL, BUT SOMEONE'S GOING TO BRING YOU DOWN SOMEDAY! KEEP IN MIND THAT I DON'T MIND GOING TO JAIL!" She screeched, straining against the grips of her friends.

Axel had to admit, that was a little intimidating. But he chose not to show it. Instead he chuckled and shook his head. "Not a good thing to say to the man with several lawyers." He commented snidely.

"Stop. Caitlyn. Shhh. It's okay. Take a breath." Lola coaxed.

Sander rubbed Caitlyn's back reassuringly. "It's a'ight, Cait."

Barron just looked at her nervously, knowing that he was likely to say something stupid to upset her.

"No! It's not 'a'ight', Sander! He's going to pay!" She shouted. She tried to pull away one last time before she sighed. Axel watched as she visibly deflated. You could see the rest of her excess energy leaving her. She sat down, causing her friends to loosen their grasp on her.

"Well, as wonderful as this has been, I should be on my way. I have important clients waiting, Miss Gellar. But remember, if you ever feel like getting back to your music... I'm still looking for new talent."

"Me? Work for you?" She laughed icily. "When hell freezes over."

**A/N: Done! So, what do you think? Please tell me with a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO-

**A/N: Hello! So, I've been asked if this was going to be an Axel/Mitchie story. And I assure you, it will NOT. They're the main characters, but there is no chance they'll end up together. I think that's… well… gross. No, this is going to be Shane/Mitchie, some Shane/Tess and maybe some eventual Nate/Dana or Nate/Caitlyn or even Jason/Caitlyn. But by no means will it be Axel/Mitchie. Now… Onto the story!**

Mitchie Torres woke up that morning with a terrible headache. Her eyes would barely open, and her back felt as if she'd been sleeping on the floor. Letting out a groan, she did her best to sit up. Rubbing her eyes, something occurred to her.

This wasn't her cabin.

Her eyes widened. As she looked around, she began to feel uneasy. She was in a small room with old tile floor. A lot of which was chipped away. The rose covered beige wallpaper was peeling and beneath it you could see decaying wood. In one corner was the uncomfortable bed she had been sleeping on. It almost looked like a plank with a bunch of blankets on it. In another corner was a tin bucket. Right next to it, leaning against the wall, was a mop. Besides that, all that was in there was a floral apron which was hanging on a hook, and a beat-up looking old wardrobe.

Mitchie frowned. "Where am I?" She questioned.

Slowly, she began heading to the wardrobe. As she walked across the room, her foot caught on her pajama bottoms and she tripped.

She made a face and rubbed her head. "Ouch. I don't remember them fitting that badly before."

She glanced at what she was wearing and almost screamed. She was wearing an extremely baggy pair of worn, plaid pajama pants. She was also wearing an equally baggy t-shirt. It was gray and said, 'Axel's Kitchen Staff'.

Her breath caught in her throat. A-Axel... Like Axel Turner? She was fearful as she got up and finished making her way to the wardrobe. Opening it, she almost screamed. In it were different shirts that all said the same thing. Below them were some old slacks. She got over her shock and slowly pulled on her clothes.

"Mitchie!" Her mom's voice called from the hallway. "Mitchie, are you dressed?"

"Mom?" Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief. Her mom was here. She would be able to tell her what was going on. She ran over to the door and flung it open to see her mom standing there, a chef hat on her head. She was also wearing an apron identical to the one hanging on the hook.

"Mitchie, why aren't you wearing your apron? Mr. Turner is going to be expecting his lunch in a few hours. He's going to skip breakfast because he has a meeting with Connect Three but-"

Mitchie interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'Mr. Turner'?" She questioned.

"Mr. Turner as in our boss!" Connie seemed to be panicking. Checking her watch, she sighed. "Mitchie, I don't have time for this. Just get ready."

"Our boss... Wait, are you talking about Axel Turner? As in the evil man that spent all summer trying to close Camp Rock?"

"Evil?" Connie Torres lowered her voice. "Look Mitchie. As much as I agree with that, I really don't want to get fired." Suddenly, a funny look crossed her face. "Did you say Camp Rock?"

Mitchie raised her dark eyebrows. "Yeah..."

"Mitchie..." Concern now riddled her tone. "Camp Rock closed last summer."

"What?" Mitchie's voice was a combination of fear, anger, and disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"When we lost Final Jam, well... You know the story." Her mom ran a hand through her hair and went to leave.

Mitchie stopped her. "No, I don't know the story. Mom, what's going on? We lost Final Jam, but all the campers... They switched to Camp Rock. We had enough people to carry on to next summer."

Connie bit her lip. "Maybe you should take a seat, sweetheart. You obviously aren't feeling well." Mitchie stayed standing. "Nobody switched to Camp Rock. They couldn't. You know the agreement Mr. Turner made us sign."

"What agreement?"

"The one that said that the camp that lost would have to close. Forever. And then afterwards we had to sign the contract that said you either had to work for him or give up music completely. That's why Connect Three switched labels. That's why you're here. We're trying to convince him to give you a chance."

Connect Three switched labels. That was like a slap to the face. She would never had thought that Shane would work for Axel. He couldn't have. He hated the man. So did Nate and Jason. Why... Why? Then her eyes widened with realization. "Are Shane and I..." Why was this such an awkward question? "Are we still... Dating?"

Her mom furrowed her brow. "Mitchie... You and Shane were never together."

"We... We weren't..." She was suddenly extremely dizzy. Placing her hand against the wall, she finally sat down. "What..."

"Shane is dating that Tess girl." Connie wrinkled her nose as she said it. "They're trying to get her signed, but I personally don't think she has any talent. You're a much better singer than her. And her aggravating step-brother. Yet they're considering signing him as well..."

Mitchie tilted her head. "Tess doesn't have a step-brother."

"Yes she does. You know... What's his name... It's starts with a J. Jake? Jason? No, that's Shane's brother. Oh, maybe it started with an L. Lionel? Leo? Lucas? Yes, that was it! Lucas!"

"Lucas... Wait, you mean Luke?"

Connie smiled. "That's the one. Luke... What's his last name..."

"Williams."

"Yes! Luke Williams. He's Tess' step-brother."  
"What? Since when?"

Connie shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I think the wedding was four months ago... I wasn't invited. Not high-class enough for them, I suppose." She rolled her eyes. "But that's not important. Mitchie, just grab your apron. We have work to do."

Wordlessly, Mitchie stood up and grabbed the flowery garment. Sliding it over her head and skillfully tying it behind her back, she followed her mom out of the room.

She was speechless as she found herself in a long, beautiful hallway. It was lit by diamond chandeliers. The walls were a light shade of yellow, creating a happy atmosphere. The tile on the floors was in much better shape than the stuff in what Mitchie supposed was her room. Mitchie looked around wide-eyed as her mom led her to the kitchen. When she got there, her chin dropped once again. The kitchen was amazing. Every appliance was shining sterling silver. From the double convection bake oven to the fridge, it was astounding. The countertops were granite, and also sparkled. It was utterly stunning.

"W-Wow..." Mitchie stuttered. This made the Camp Rock kitchen look like a dump.

"Mitchie, stop staring and get ready! We have to have the lobster done by six, and we have to start making Mr. Turner's lunch. I wonder if he's awake yet. Oh, I don't want to pester him... Let's see if Brown knows what he wants."

"Wait... Brown's over here too? Brown is working for Axel?" There was fury in the teenager's voice. "Ugh! It's like this stupid place is designed to be Axel's paradise." It was like a light bulb went off in her brain. "Maybe because it is!" She gasped. There was one loose end she needed to tie up to confirm her suspicions. "Mom, do you know what happened to Caitlyn Gellar?"

"Caitlyn..." A sad look crossed Connie's face. "Oh, I haven't seen her since we signed the contract. I believe she lives in town. She can't be very happy, though. She, Barron, Sander, and Lola refused to work for Axel. So they were forced to give up their music, as you know. I can't imagine her without music." She sighed. "But enough of that. Let's go find Brown."

Mitchie's voice was dry as she spoke next. "What's his job? Axel's personal servant?" She spat sarcastically.

"Might as well be." An Australian voice came from the doorway. "Sure feels like it sometimes."

Mitchie turned to see her former boyfriend's uncle. "Brown!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. And since you're asking, Mitchie, I'm his personal assistant. Practically the same thing as a servant."

He seemed so depressed. The joy that used to be in his eyes was gone. He looked like he had had the life sucked out of him.

"Brown, why are you working for him?" Mitchie asked, her tone cold.

"You know why." He turned away. "I have to. A long time ago, before she passed away..." He fought to keep himself from getting emotional. "I promised my sister I would keep an eye on her sons. And with them working for Axel, this is the only way I could."

Her eyes glistened with sympathy. "Brown, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." He sighed before turning to Connie. "Anyways, what do you need, Connie?"

"I was wondering if you knew what Mr. Turner wanted for lunch." She said, keeping a professional expression on her face.

He shook his head. "'Fraid not. If you like I could call Dana. She'd know what to make."

"That'd be great, Brown." Connie nodded.

He left the room and Mitchie could hear him holler, "Dana, could I have a little assistance?"

"Coming!" She heard the familiar voice of Dana Turner yell. A few minutes later, the girl was standing in the kitchen, a warm smile on her face. "Hello Brown. Connie, Mitchie."

"Hi Dana." Mitchie muttered, not sure whether in this world Dana would be nice or not.

"So what do you need, Brown?" She asked cheerily.

He gestured to Connie. "Well, Connie here is trying to figure out what to serve your father for lunch. We were hoping you could help us."

Dana nodded and began to explain what exactly her father liked. Meanwhile, all Mitchie could think was 'I have to get out of here'.

**A/N: I was so glad I could get this up. Sorry it took so long. Anyways though… What did you think? **


End file.
